


The Echoing Emptiness

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: tf_speedwriting, Drabble, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Empty inside... and able to see it at last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Echoing Emptiness

There was nothing left inside him. Only empty echoes rolling in his processor.

He was the last. The others were followers. Few would rise to lead among their ranks. Few could dream of the glories that he had. None would dare to reach so far.

The rolling echoes had been empty enough when he fell to his knees. Now, here among the stars, they crashed through him with the pounding tide entropic loss. His followers remained, but who would be there to fill the silence?

Was there one among them all to challenge his might, to sharpen his strength against?


End file.
